


Hush hush baby

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Cum Play, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Passing Out, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scenting, Sleep Sex, Somnophelia, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; Can I prompt some Sterek somnophilia?? Like really explicit? And maybe kind of rough? Like Derek fucking Stiles while he's passed out and then Stiles wakes up surprised and moaning and Derek holds him down and comes inside of him? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush hush baby

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles had passed out about 10 minutes ago, exhausted and sticky. Hair mussed and cheeks swollen a deep blood red, cheeks permanently flushed and cock twitching violently against his stomach. 

They’d been going at it for hours. Derek snarling and pounding into his young mate as Stiles screamed himself hoarse, clawing and biting at the wolf as Derek came and came, coating all the pretty pale flesh in his cum, sucking bruising marks into the boys neck and Stiles’s large brown eyes rolled back, bowing off from the sheets, slim hips fucking into the air as Derek forced him open wide around his pulsing shaft.

He loved the way Stiles smelled, desperation and happiness and sex and t _hem_ all soaking the teens skin as Derek sunk his claws into the mattress and pumped his hips, sliding in and out of the slick, hot channel of his mates ass. 

And fuck Stiles was so responsive, even now. Even with his eyes shut and his body pliant from sleep. Pretty cock sucking lips parted with each shallow breath. 

Jesus fuck he could do this forever, have his mate spread out under him. Rim swollen and tight around his cock, ass red and stinging from his brutal thrusts.

God, the picture he painted, with his head tilted right, slender neck bared in complete submission, thighs littered with Derek’s claim and cheeks and chest raw with stubble burn. 

Fuck, have you seen Stiles’s nipples? Hard and shining from spit as Derek tongued them and sucked at them, biting down as Stiles keened and writhed against him. 

Still though, nothing beat the way he could pull out, listening to the skipped of Stiles’s heart and just slip, grabbing to Stiles’s hips and roll him over, one large hand so damn stark against Stiles’s shoulders as he held him down and pulled his hips up, slim wrists and hands between his now open legs as Derek positioned him. Biting possessively at Stiles’s ass cheek just to heard the sleepy moan he got in respond. 

And he stared greedily at the teens twitching little hole, licking his lips as his cum leaked from it, coating Stiles’s balls remembering the way his body tasted on his tongue. The way Stiles had begged for more and wailed as he came all over his own chest. 

And he pressed a kiss to the center, over that spasming muscle before crawling up. Pressing his chest To Stiles’s back and  _mounting_ him. Pressing hard and fast back into Stiles’s body, groaning appreciatively as Stiles clenched around him, so fucking hot and perfect, milking his cock as Derek began pushing deep. Hips jerking forward, forcing the sleeping teen further up the bed, grabbing to the dashboard with one hand and forcing Stiles back with the other. His fangs dropping and his eyes glowing as he bit and licked at the back of Stiles’s neck, the wet sound of sex loud to his ears, his own harsh growling echoing in the room as Stiles whimpered in his sleep, wiggling back against him and dragging a startled gasp from the wolf. 

The headboard cracked and he dug his claws into them. Pushing forward, thrusts punishing as he tried to force himself as deep into Stiles’s as he could, grinding in circles as he pulled out. 

In the end it was his harsh “fuck” that woke the teen, Stiles’s body jerking and squeezing around him, the teen crying out in surprise the bitter scent of cum hitting the air as his body jerked and twisted, straining up against his own as the boy came, head thrown back. 

And fuck watching Stiles cum like that, fucked awake, moved something deep into is chest and he howled into Stile’s’s shoulder, forcing his mate back down and stilling, hot wave after wave of cum filling Stiles’s up, spilling out around Derek’s thick, throbbing cock as Stiles whined bliss, head lolling to the side. 

"s fuckin’ sleep, man. I do need it."

"I let you sleep."

And God he sounded w _recked._ Stiles’s voice still horse from the rough face fucking not an hour ago, the way his throat had clamped down around Derek’s cock and those cheeks had dusted pink, doe eyes wide and dark, staring up at him from his knees. A large dildo urried deep in his ass. 

He came a second time, hissing furiously out at into Stiles’s flesh. Hips rocking lazily as he settled back onto his knees, slipping out from his mates used, tired body. 

"I let you sleep."

"You fucked me in my sleep you weirdo. Luckil I fucking loved it."

And he couldn’t hide a grin, using his thumb to push his trickling seed back into Stiles’s hungry ass. 

"Damn right you do, pup."

Stiles’s moan was all he needed to have him rolling Stiles’s over and diving down, swallowing Stiles’s soft, sticky cock. 

His mate was never leaving the damn bed. 


End file.
